Hon föll
by Celi
Summary: [oneshot] En bersättelse om och efter slutstriden.


_Endast berättelsen tillhör mig, jag bara lånar J.K Rowlings underbara figurer._

**Hon föll**

Han såg henne falla. En grön ljusstråle träffade henne i bröstet. Det var som om allting runt omkring honom stannade. Allt inom honom stannade. Svagt kunde han höra ljudet av striden som fortfarande pågick. Men han såg den inte. Det enda han såg var hennes fallande kropp och hennes sorgsna ansikte. När han kom fram till henne hade hon redan träffat marken. Hennes bruna hår var ännu mer trassligt och ostyrigt än det brukade. Ögonen var sorgsna, som om de inte ville acceptera att strålen träffat henne. I raseri dödade han hennes angripare och alla andra som kom inom räckhåll för hans trollstav. När inga mer verkade närma sig sjönk han ner på knä bredvid henne. Han sträckte ut sin hand och rörde tveksamt vid hennes ansikte. Hon var fortfarande varm. Han ville inte tro att hon var död, ville inte förstå det. Han tog henne i famnen och satte sina läppar mot hennes panna.  
"Kom tillbaka till mig", viskade han.  
Men hon rörde sig inte, andades inte. Han svalde häftigt, han tänkte inte börja gråta. Det hela måste vara något skämt. Det fanns ingen möjlighet att hon kunde vara död. Vem skulle nu skälla på honom och bråka med honom? Vem skulle förklara allting så att det lät som självklarheter? Vem skulle stå på hans sida och stötta honom? Vem skulle han reta sig på och kivas med? Vem skulle alltid finnas där för honom? Vem skulle han älska?  
Han kramade hennes livlösa kropp hårt. Han hade aldrig talat om för henne vad hon egentligen betydde för honom. De hade bara varit i början av sitt förhållande och även om de sagt att de älskade varandra så var det inte nog. Han skulle ha talat om hur han beundrade henne, hur han älskade hennes sätt att le mot honom. Hur han blev glad av hennes närhet, hur hon gav honom mod och styrka. Han skulle ha talat om det för henne varenda minut de haft tillsammans. Nu var det för sent.

Striden dog ut runt honom, men han lämnade inte henne. När mörkret föll höll han fortfarande om hennes kropp.  
"Ron."  
Han hörde en röst som talade till honom och han kände igen den, men kunde inte placera den.  
"Ron, kom vi måst…"  
Rösten avbröt sig när han skiftade ställning och hans klädnad inte längre dolde henne.  
"Är hon…jag menar… Ron, säg att hon inte är död."  
Han vände sig om och såg på sin syster med tom blick. Hon sjönk ner på knä mittemot dem. Försiktigt strök hon bort en hårslinga från hennes ansikte. Han ville säga åt henne att inte röra hans älskade. Men inte ett ord kom över hans läppar. Sakta sjönk insikten in. Hon var verkligen död. Hon skulle aldrig komma tillbaka.  
"Ron, vi måste gå, mamma är så orolig för dig."  
Han nickade och reste sig på stela ben. Oändligt försiktigt lyfte han upp henne. Hans syster hjälpte honom att svepa manteln om henne. Tillsammans gick de bort från slagfältet. Han höll sin älskade i famnen för sista gången.

Han öppnade ögonen. Han såg ner på sina händer som krampaktigt höll i en ram av silver. Det var så länge sedan, men det kändes som det vore igår. Saknaden var fortfarande lika stark. En ensam tår banade sig väg ner för hans kind. Genom det öppna fönstret hördes ljudet av barnröster. Charlies flicka försökte hävda sig mot de äldre kusinerna. Freds och Georges båda tvillingpar försökte övertala Percys son att följa med dem in i ladan. Han var med rätta tveksam till deras förslag. Tvillingparen var nu sju och åtta år gamla och sina pappor upp i dagen. Han kunde höra sin mor skälla på Bills yngsta son för att han lurat sin syster ner i vattentunnan. Ett ofrivilligt leende spred sig över hans läppar. Hans mor älskade att ha huset fullt med barn. Hur mycket hon än skällde på dem så visste han att hon älskade dem över allt annat. Han såg ner på fotot som ramen innehöll. Klumpen i halsen kom tillbaka. Varför kunde inte hon fått vara här och fira tillsammans med dem? Idag firade de tioårsdagen av segern över Voldemort. Hon borde ha varit här. Han hörde ljudet av små tassande fotsteg bakom sig. Han visste genast vem det var. Lily Hermione Potter. De skickade alltid henne när de visste att han tänkte tillbaka.  
"Morbror Ron?"  
Han vände sig leende om. De gröna ögonen såg allvarligt in i hans. Hennes hår lyste flammande rött i en solstrimma som letade sig in genom fönstret i hallen.  
"Ja, Lily-Maj?"  
"Mamma säger att vi ska äta nu, jag skulle hämta dig."  
Han nickade mot den rödhåriga flickan. Ramen ställde han tillbaka på byrån. Flickan på fotot vinkade till honom och log. Hennes bruna hår var tjockt och ostyrigt, de bruna ögonen glittrade okynnigt. Han suckade djupt. Den lilla flickan smög sin hand i hans stora och han såg ner på henne. Hon log stort mot honom och visade en glugg mellan framtänderna. Hon hade nyligen tappat sin första tand. Han kastade en sista blick på fotot innan han lämnade rummet.  
"Du föll, men du finns för evigt i mitt hjärta, Hermione Granger", tänkte han när han gick hand i hand med sin systerdotter ner till sin familj.


End file.
